I'll Try to Believe
by romeosrosethorn
Summary: Sudden obsession after Return to Neverland. Lauri Ann Darling is Wendy's niece, her and her friend Tara are swept off to Neverland with an older Peter. Added Chapter 6 and the Drawing Links are at the top of Ch. 6 so you can see how the characters look!
1. England

Lauri anxiously waited at the window seat, staring out at the stares and searching. Her eyes were bright yet dark, as if the world fought within her. She was just over 15 years old, yet she was still naïve and each horrid event that struck her world, was like the first to her. It tore her heart to pieces, but she learned to get on and hide the pain inside, but also to forget it. To her, everything was real. Unicorns, faeries, trolls, but especially the one boy and his friends that lived so far from her. 

"Lauri! Get to bed!" Lauri turned to face her friend, Tara. Tara lay sprawled belly down on her bed, her irritated gaze locked on Lauri's form in the window. "He's not coming. You've waited every night for the week we've been here. Peter Pan doesn't even know you're here."

Her lips twitched between a pout and smile as Lauri remembered the past nights, and how each one ended in disappointment. She shrugged and looked back out the window as a cool summer breeze played through her thick dark hair. They both believed in the same things, and had the same morals, but Lauri was the stronger Neverland believer. "But Tara, its our last night in London. The Darling's old house is right across the street. This is the only time we'll ever even have a chance –"

"Lauri, Tara! Get some sleep, it's almost midnight." Lauri's mother stuck her head into the room and Lauri scrambled to her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Once her mother had left, Lauri pulled the covers down and slipped out of bed. She silently tiptoed to the window as not to wake Tara up as her friend tried to sleep. Dark eyes gazed across the street at the Darling Home, which had since been made into a museum. While her and Tara's parents had been out sightseeing, she and Tara had gone to the museum. The day before, Lauri had been forced to go alone because Tara was tired of sitting around the hotel and old museum and went out with her family. Lauri sighed and retired back to her bed.

The room was dark when a noise woke Lauri from her slumber. She would have dismissed the noise and gone right back to sleep if her skin wouldn't have crawled with the sensation that she wasn't alone in the room. Well, of course she wasn't, for Tara was asleep only a few feet away, but she wasn't the only one awake. She pulled herself up stiffly but quickly and glanced about. A twinkling sound rang just outside her window, and then the sixth sense of being watched faded. Lauri slipped from the covers and ran to the window, kneeling on the cushioned seat. Holding on to the sill, she leaned out and glanced about.

There was no one in the streets, and no boy flying into the stars. She emitted a sigh, pulling back to sit on her heels. Clutching her hands against her chest, she bit her lip and shuddered, "Peter Pan. I know you're out there somewhere. Sadly enough…maybe I'll never see you…"

She slid off the seat and gracefully slinked back to her bed, slipping under the covers without a sound. Her last thought before drifting back into slumber was to leave a note for her legendary friend in the morning.


	2. Home Again - Peter

Lauri was packed quickly the next morning. While Tara was finishing up, she pulled out paper and pen and scribed a letter with extreme delicacy but her eyes were filled with the passion of her believes. Tara passed her by and rolled her eyes, "Lauri, this is ridiculous. You know I love you and believe in all of this, but I don't think that he even comes to this world anymore. Its too full of hate."

Deciding to keep last night's experience to herself, Lauri shrugged, "But it's of no pain for me to leave a note!"

Tara rolled her eyes and zipped her suitcase up. "Whatever, Lauri. I'm ready, lets get going."

"Hold on a second." Lauri pulled a tack out of the hotel desk and walked to the window. Leaning out, she tacked the note to the window frame as so it was just out of sight of anyone inside the hotel room, but in plain view of anyone outside.

Together the girls tugged their suitcases down the stairs and to their rent a car. Lauri's father finished packing the trunk of the large van, and the two families hopped in. Tara turned to her friend with sudden realization, "Lauri, what exactly did you put in that letter?"

"Oh, not much. Just who I was, that I'd been waiting and my address."

"That's what I thought." Tara turned to face the front, and then squealed, spinning, "You put what in there?"

Lauri simply giggled and slipped out of the van as they pulled up the airport.

Tara chased her down, dragging her suitcase behind her and nearly tripping over Lauri's. "You did not! Say that you didn't!"

"I did."

"Lauri! What if someone finds it? Someone who can't fly and wear's green tights!"

"I doubt anyone will. I put it out of sight."

"You are so insane! Just remember that when some crazy British rapist arrives on your door step, that you'll hear me singing 'I told you so'!"

Lauri giggled again and followed her family to the gate, they were late and the plane was already boarding. "No worries, Tara, because hopefully that British rapist'll be Peter." 

Tara rolled her eyes, shoving her friend gently as they handed their luggage to the attendants. "I wish you'd take this seriously."

They boarded the plane in silence and after a brief fight over the window seat, they settled down. As the plane started down the runway, Lauri turned to Tara. "Wouldn't it be great to fly without stupid metal wings?"

"Yeah, it'd be awesome. I wish we could fly."

"So do I. Maybe if we keep wishing…"

"Don't get your hopes up, Lauri."

"They already are." With that, she rolled over and stared out the window at the city below them. Soon after, she had fallen asleep again.

Lauri had always believe in Peter Pan. Of course she'd seen all renditions of the story, but it had all started when her great aunt Wendy would tell her stories before she'd fall asleep. For as long as she could remember, she dreamed of going to Neverland, but unlike Aunty Wendy, she would stay with Peter. This world was too harsh and full of hate; she wanted to stay in a world full of happiness and fun, in a place where she'd never grow up. But as she did grow older, her infatuation with Peter grew.

Her head whirled often with thoughts of flying, pirates and pixiedust. She and Tara grew up watching the cartoons, reading the books, and laughing when they got it all wrong. Aunty Wendy had seen Peter Pan, and so they knew he wasn't blonde, and was rather older then often described. She blocked out the frequent hours spent in the hospital, visiting her poor Aunty Wendy who didn't have much time left. They were incredibly painful. Slowly Wendy was dying, so the family moved her to an American hospital to be closer to home. Maybe that was why her Peter Pan fascination intensified to a whole new level. She hoped that maybe, just maybe, Neverland and Peter would take the pain of loss away.

Lauri didn't notice how homesick she'd been until they arrived at the airport. She and Tara were still half-asleep, and stumbled toward their vehicles. The rest of the day passed in a haze as Lauri managed to unpack before going to bed. Silently she cursed jet lag as she snuggled into her blankets.


	3. Farewell to Wendy

A week past, with no sign of Peter Pan. Lauri didn't leave her window open, but she left it unlocked and kicked the screen out. Her room was on the second story anyway. It was almost noon when she finally rolled out of bed that Friday after they got home. Her summer life had pretty much returned to normal. She pulled on some pants and a T-shirt before quickly braiding her hair and heading downstairs. Her mother and father were sitting in the living room, talking in hushed voices and her father held her mother gently. She glanced at them, concern flashing over her features as she noted her mother's tear-stained cheeks. 

A sudden fear swept over her, but she stepped onto the plush carpet and approached her parents. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

Her mother promptly burst into tears, causing Lauri's eyes to water. She hated seeing her mom cry. Her dad looked up at her with tears in his eyes, making her fear grow stronger. She wanted to run. "Darling, we just got a call from the hospital…"

Lauri's lip quivered as she cut in, knowing the reply to her question, "Is Aunty Wendy alright? Please tell me she's fine."

Her father shook his head; "She died last night in her sleep. The nurse said that she knew she wouldn't make it through the night, because she gave the nurse something to give to you."

"I'm so sorry, Lauri. I know how much you loved her…" Her mother's voice trembled.

Lauri shook her head, not believing. How could it be? Wendy couldn't be dead! She just couldn't! Pivoting on her heel, Lauri ran out the front door, tears streaming her cheeks as she ran to Tara's house. It wasn't far, only a little over a block. She pounded on the door for awhile, but no one answered. They must have gone out someplace. She leaned her head against the door before sliding to her knees and sobbing into her hands. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but after awhile she heard a car pull up. Doors slammed and she faintly heard feet running across the yard. 

Soon she felt arms around her, and opened her eyes to see Tara hugging her gently, "Your mother just called us. I'm so sorry, Lauri…so sorry…"

They cried together for awhile, Tara's parents leaving them in peace. Finally Lauri pulled herself up to go back home. Without a word to Tara, she started home at a lope. The sky was gloomy, as if morning along with her. Her heart was so full of anger and sadness that she had temporarily forgot of Peter Pan for a few hours. 

When she arrived home, her parents had gone. She headed straight to her room and locked the door behind her. Her room felt hot and stifled, so she turned on the fan and opened both windows. Upon her pillow lay a box, which she approached tentatively. After studying it, she pried open its flaps and dumped out its contents. Inside was merely a thimble, and she caught it before it rolled off the bed. She twirled it between her fingers before slipping it on her thumb and searching the box for anything else. Inside she found a note, scribed in her Aunt's lacey handwriting.

_My Dearest Lauri,_

You were always such a strong believer. I know you'll keep Peter Pan alive. I'm sure you remember the stories, and after you think long enough, you'll know why I've given this thimble to you. If you're reading this, it means that I've passed on. Remember that I love you, and tell Peter I'm sorry that I grew up. Lauri, don't forget that he is older then one would think by his innocence, I hope you might learn something from him someday.

Love Always,

Aunty Wendy

Lauri clutched the note carefully in one hand, fighting back tears as she threw it across the room in a rage. "Peter Pan doesn't care, Wendy! He'll never come back! Never! He doesn't care…" She threw her face into her pillow and sobbed fretfully for a few minutes before falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the hours she had spent with her loving aunt and the stories she'd tell.

When he came upon her, she was sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Her hand was drawn up to her mouth, thimble resting gently against her soft lips. Her dark hair lay over her face, so he could not see her clearly. He approached cautiously; the note she had left him was clutched in one hand as he slipped through the window near her bed. Carefully he reached out to push her hair from her face, when Tinkerbell finally arrived, having caught up to him. She glared at him and chattered so much that her chimes filled the room. He quickly silenced her by raising a hand to smack her, though she knew he would never do so, she quieted anyway.

The girl stirred, rolling onto her back. Her hair sprawled over the pillow and her hands lay palms up tangled in the dark tendrils. He moved closer to better look at her, hovering over her. He lay on his stomach in the air, chin in hands, "Wow, Tink, she looks a bit like Wendy, don't she?"

Tinkerbell huffed and kicked the air, infuriated at being left behind. The girl's eyes fluttered open and dark eyes met his. Sleepy gaze turned to that of fear as she scrambled up with a yelp, knocking foreheads with him. She fell back to her pillow and he somersaulted out of the way. For a moment things were quiet as he rubbed his head ruefully and she lay panting on the pillow, afraid to look up. Her mutterings reached him as barely audible, "Oh lord, I must be dreaming. There isn't any possible way. I'm…yes, I'm dreaming."

She noticed the fallen letter on her chest then, and picked it up carefully. She read over her own words before laying the letter back down, "Nope. I'm dead. That British rapist Tara was talking about finally got to me. Yeap. That's it."

The boy warily stepped to the ground, walking to her bedside and peering down, "You're not dead, are you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I'm not dead, so you can't be dead."

"Oh really? And who might you be, ye who comes into my home so late at night."

"Me? Oh, my name's Peter. What's yours?"

"Pe-Pe-Peter? As in Peter Pan?"

"Yeah…and that's Tinkerbell."

Lauri's breathing grew rapid again as she felt tears welling in her eyes, "No, no, no! I'm dead, or I'm dreaming. This can't be happening." She sat up, swallowing back tears, "Wendy always said you'd come when I least expected, but why now? This is insane. Its not fair, yes, that's what it is."

"Wendy? You know Wendy?"

She sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks involuntarily. "I knew Wendy."

Peter's eyebrows knitted in concern, "Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, girl."

"She died last night." She blurted out, keeping her gaze from him, "She wrote me a letter, told me to tell you she was sorry that she grew up. And…and she gave me the 'kiss'…as her good-bye gift."

The boy stumbled backwards, taking flight and hitting his head on the ceiling. He didn't believe what he had just heard. "Wendy? Wendy…Wendy can't be dead!"

Lauri clenched her fists, "She is, Peter. I didn't want to believe it either. She died in her sleep, before I could even say good-bye."

Peter shook his head, not believing her. "You're lying."

"Peter, I can't give you any proof."

"I don't believe you." He started for the window, "Come on, Tink. I don't want to hang about any liars. Especially when they lie about Wendy."

"Peter, wait! Don't leave! I…. I need you." She called out after him, unconsciously clutching the thimble to her heart.

Peter paused at the window, before leaving entirely, leaving her to cry herself to sleep once more.


	4. I'm Leaving

Lauri spent her Saturday in a gloomy mess. Her hair was pulled back in a stiff bun, and her body was wrapped in black as she stood in the drizzle at Wendy's funeral. The pastor's words slipped into her like jelly, never really sinking in. Her mind was blank as she stared at the grass, though now and then an image would pass over her eyes.

Last night had seemed so real. Had it all really been a dream? It was too good to imagine, Peter finally coming to see her. But there was so much evidence! The note she'd left in England was on the floor of her bedroom, and she had a slight red swelling on her forehead where she'd "smacked heads" with the boy. Her heart wrenched when she remembered that he had left her, and tears began to stream down her cheeks again as she wondered if he would ever return. Why couldn't Wendy be alive? So that Lauri would have someone to talk to?

That night, she pulled off her black dress and slipped a pair of flannel pants and a tank top over her head. It was her normal night-garb, but the night before she had fallen asleep in her day clothes. The windows were again left open, though thoughts of Peter returning had been banished from her mind. He had been too hurt last night, she doubted he'd ever return.

A nightmare raged through her mind that night. A hook pricked her from her bedroom, and dropped her onto a platform of wood. A shadowy man stood ready with a gleaming sword, drawn and ready to fight. She had no weapon upon her, but she dodged as much as she could. The sword sliced through cloth and skin, and Lauri woke with a scream as the dream blood had begun to spill.

She looked around wildly, having sat up straight. Her room was dark, except what moonlight spilled into her room through the windows. She shuddered as a cold breeze swept through her room, drawing up her knees and hugging them against her. Burying her head into her knees, she cried softly. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, and she looked up into the bright eyes of Peter. She sniffled, but didn't say a word.

He paused before sitting back, hovering and then lowering himself to sit on her bed. "You know…I never did find out your name the other night." He drew his dagger and picked under his fingernails to keep from fidgeting. She wiped the tears away with an arm before answering.

"My name is Lauri Ann Darling." She hid her face once more, not wanting to look at him.

His eyebrows knitted once more, concern setting in. Clearing his throat, he fumbled over his words for a few moments, "I…Well…I'm sorry I left so quick last night. I should have believed you. And…I…was…I was wondering if you still, well, needed me."

She glanced up, confused. Wiping stray tears away, she replied, "Peter, I've always needed you. You just weren't ever there."

They both were quiet for a few moments, then Peter smiled, "In your letter, you talked about some other girl. Who was she?"

"Tara? That's my friend…she believes in you too."

"Tara, huh? Where does she live?"

"Up the street a ways. I'm sure she would really love to meet you, Peter!" She straightened up as she remembered her dear friend. "If I led you there, could we go and see her?"

Peter's smile widened along with hers. "Sure!" He flew toward the window and waited outside, reaching in with one hand. "Come on!"

Lauri followed, then paused when her hand was only a few inches from his. She remembered the times that she had spoken to Wendy about wanting to fly. It'd been her biggest goal as a child. Peter watched her, his smile fading slightly. Finally her smile widened and she grasped his hand, he pulled her out of the window and tossed her onto his back. Lauri swallowed her fear, careful not to glance on the ground.

"Which way?" Peter laughed.

"That way." Lauri pointed to their right, directly at Tara's house. "Her house is the one with the balcony."


	5. Pirates

Peter started for the house, causing the wind to whip over the both of them. Lauri smiled at the stars, hoping Wendy was watching. In a sudden gleeful moment, She sat up on his back, spreading her arms and laughing with glee. Peter glanced back at her and smiled. Now far from Tara's house, he dropped to the ground. "I can't carry both of you, so you'll have to wait here with Tink while I go get her."

Lauri looked around, having not noticed the pixie. Tinkerbell had her back to her, nearly turning red at being left behind with the girl. Peter laughed and flew to the window Lauri directed as being Tara's room. He tapped the window gently and waited until the girl opened the window. Tara looked around sleepily before her eyes move between Lauri on the street a little over a 50 yards from her house, and the boy levitating beside her window. She squealed when his identity dawned on her, "Peter Pan!"

"At your service, madam." He grinned, "I believe Lauri wanted you to meet me!"

Tara nodded gleefully, about to grab his hand and step out the window. "Oh hold on a moment!" she ran back into her room, pulling on a jacket and socks. When she returned to the window, she looked over Peter's shoulder and screamed, "Peter! Look!"

Peter spun and gasped at the scene below. A large ship floated in the sky, as pirates struggled to contain the protesting Lauri and pixie. Tinkerbell was knocked into a bush nearby, as a large man grabbed Lauri from behind. She screamed, "Peter! Help!"

The girl was gagged and tied before you could say 'Captain Hook' and tossed up into the ship. The pirates climbed the ropes after her as the ship began to take flight once more. Peter grabbed Tara's hand and took after the ship before Tink's stifled tinkling reached his ears. He spun midair, almost dropping his cargo. "Tink!" He dived to help her, finding her tangled in a spider web. Tara helped get the slimy substance off the pixie's wings before Peter grabbed her once more and took off, though the ship was no where in sight.

Tara shut her eyes against the wind, grasping Peter's back. When she opened her eyes again, they were high above the city, flying to the right of a bright star. Suddenly the world around them began to distort and echo. It was some sort of time tunnel they were being sucked into, and for a moment Tara was scared. Just as quickly as it all appeared, it was gone again. She glanced below and noted the expanse of bright blue sea. This was insane. She had to be dreaming. The world had seemed so hazy and depressing lately, perhaps she'd even killed herself! Maybe she'd only thought she'd seen Peter, and stepped out of the window only to crack her head on a rock 2 stories below. Peter's muscles were tense as if he were flying faster then usual. Tinkerbell struggled to keep up.

The ship had already landed, and she could hear obnoxious laughter as if floated up to them. Suddenly a scream ripped through the sky and she felt Peter twitch. He dropped her into the crow's nest and landed beside her, glancing down at the chaos below. His lips were parted in a smile, as if he were happy to be here to torture the old codfish somemore. 

Lauri was still tied below, though she was at the end of the plank. Hook had had his pirates tie her to the plank facing the water. Her arms and legs where still bound, as so once she dropped she would still be helpless. Hook leaned on the plank, grinning maliciously, "Any last words, girl?" His pirates watched the water as bubbles began to rise and the sharks parted to allow their leader through.

"You bet I've some last words for you, you sniveling, whining, yellow-bellied cod---"

A shark rose from below, leaping toward the girl. He was almost 25 feet long, and only missed her by a few centimeters. She yelped and tried to flatten herself against the plank. "Well, child, I think my little friend is ready to make a meal of you! Hear that Peter? I've finally won! No games! I'm killing your new little girlfri—"

Before he could say another word, the shark had leapt again. Lauri screamed, noticing there was no way he'd miss her this time. The shark opened his mouth wide as he leapt. In a blink of an eye, the entire end of the plank was gone, along with the girl. Tara cried out from the crow's nest, covering her eyes. Hook shook with mirth as Peter stared, horrified. He couldn't go after her, for it was obvious she was dead. Tara suddenly hit his back with her fist, "Damn you! Why didn't you help her?"

A splashing sound reached their ears, and a scream soon followed. The shark had snapped the plank with his tongue, but as he pushed the splintering wood out of his mouth, she'd followed the wood, ripping her binds on his teeth. She'd kicked him with her still bound feet to stun him before scrambling to the surface. Now she screamed and thrashed, calling for Peter. "Help! He's still down there!"

Peter leapt toward the water, curtailing Hook's cynical laughter. Swords were thrown at the boy as he raced for the sinking Lauri. Peter dived beneath the water, grabbing Lauri's waist as he resurfaced and shot back into the sky. Quickly he flew to a little rock island not far from the boat and rushed back to get Tara. He took her to land, dropping her gently in the sand before rushing back to get Lauri. Needless to say, he was getting rather tired with all of this rushing about! He grabbed Lauri and landed with her back on shore, together they ran off and disappeared into the woods, Peter leading the way from the air.


	6. I'm Staying and Tinkerbell's Plan

Ha, I don't feel like doing the whole disclaimer stuff. So. I don't own Peter Pan, but I do own Lauri and Tara and some of the Lost Boys which will be introduced the next chapter. Thank you all for you're reviews and hope you're enjoying the story. Email me if you want me to add anything or have any questions, etc. Now I'm sure you're wanting the link so yes. My computer gets irritated if I try to link every picture, so here's a link to the gallery with the pictures in it. There are 4, and they aren't hard to find because they all of "Peter Pan" or "Lauri" in the subject. Have fun!

http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/Archive.pl?ANO=5323&Cat=3

Lauri turned to help a stumbling Tara as she called to Peter, "Peter! Wait up, please!" As he returned to their side, she continued speaking, "Are we going to the treehouse? The one that Wendy stayed in?"

"Naw, Hook torched the place awhile back. Besides, we have s'more Lost Boys now so we wouldn't fit in there!" He grinned mischievously, "Some of the new recruits are awaiting their initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah! To become a Lost Boy." Peter somersaulted in the air, quite obviously enthusiastic about the process; "They have to find the treasure!"

"Cripes, Lauri! Wendy told us about the treasure. It's the story Jane used to tell your dad before she – well, you know." Tara grew silent once more as Lauri sent a cold scowl in her direction.

"Of course I remember the stories. I lived with the stories playing in my mind all day." Her features softened as she turned back to Peter, "Why do they have to be initiated? And what happens if they don't find the treasure?"

"Then they don't get to be Lost Boys! They're just lost!" The boy shook with laughter as he floated just above the ground. Lauri rolled her eyes and shoved him gently,

"Right. Anyway, where are we going, Peter?"

"This way, c'mon!" Peter took off into the trees again, the girls leaping after him. They plunged through the foliage for nearly an hour, feet and hands getting scratched by twigs and thorns. Tara opened her mouth to call for Peter to slow down, for they had lost sight of him in the growing darkness, when suddenly the girls were enveloped in shadows. They kicked and struggled as the blanket, as they would guess it was, drug them to the ground. Lauri settled down as the sound of triumphant laughter reached her ears and she could feel the tremors of stomping feet pulsating through the ground. Peter's angry voice was heard above the raucous and silence was soon to come.

"What are you guys doing?" He inquired hotly. Judging by his voice, Lauri could imagine him floating with his fists on his hips. She giggled softly at the image of an enraged Peter. Tara must have thought the same because a soft laughter escaped her own lips also.

"We caught those girls that were following you, Peter!" A young voice called out, though not much younger then Peter. "They were trying to find the Headquarters."

Another voice gave his two cents, obviously a lot younger then Peter or the girls, "They're probably spies for Hook!" The other children all cried out their agreement and Peter whistled to calm them down once more.

"What is this? I bring you possible Lost Girls or maybe even mothers and you net them! Let them out. Tootles! Get off! You're probably sitting on one of their heads!" In truth the boy was only sitting on Tara's rear end and she was gracious when the toddler slid off. The blanket was hefted off in one swift pull and Lauri found herself face to face with a little boy dressed in a skunk costume.

Ignoring the girl's startled yelp, the boy turned to Peter, "They're our new mothers, Peter?"

"Don't know, yet, Tootles. You remember how Wendy didn't want to stay." He studied the girls as he spoke, and Lauri met his gaze squarely. She pulled herself to her feet,

"I can't speak for Tara, but I'm staying."

Tara leapt to her own feet, moving as if to contradict Lauri. Her fingers grasped her friend's arm before she decided against it, backing away. With a sigh, she gave in…for now, "I don't know what you're talking about, Lauri. Of course I'm staying too." The Lost Boys cheered around them as the girls held each other's gaze in a glare.

"Alright boys, it's off to headquarters!" The boys disappeared into the foliage, Peter Pan leading the way with his characteristic rooster crow. This left the girls to their own devices. Tara turned angrily to her friend as they walked, arms wide in a questioning gesture.

"Lauri! What do you think you're doing? We can't stay here! What about our parents? Our friends? Our lives?!" Lauri ignored her for a few moments, contemplating her life at home for the past week before replying coolly.

"Without Neverland, I have no life. If I leave Neverland, I'll die. I'm staying."

Tara grabbed her arm again, this time not letting go, "Lauri! You can't be serious." She sighed, eyes downcast, "What would Wendy think?"

"She would support my decision!" Lauri wrenched her arm out of Tara's grasp, turning to direct her anger at her, "Don't you dare bring Wendy into this!" Suddenly Peter landed between them, glancing at the both of them before glaring at Tara, shaking a finger as if to scold her.

"Id you don't want to stay, fine. But leave Lauri out of it." He grabbed both of their hands, mood brightening immediately, "Now come on!" He began to drag them behind him; "We're almost there!"

The Jolly Roger floated, anchored a few hundred yards from shore. Captain Hook paced the upper deck, his hook twisting his mustache menacingly. His left eyebrow began to twitch with the steady tick of a clock, causing his concentration to break like shattering glass. "SMEE! What is that dreadful noise? Stop it!"

Mr. Smee, having thought that Hook's hatred of clocks had long past, threw the wristwatch he'd been fixing into the water. "What noise, S-s-sir?"

Hook spun on his heel to face Smee; "You know what noise, Mr. Smee! And if I hear that—" He stopped, for he didn't hear the sound any longer. "That's better. Now! Mr. Smee, we have a dilemma on our hands…"

"And hooks, sir!"

"Yes, yes and hooks…. Oh would you shut up!" Hook smacked Smee over the head with his hook before continuing, pointing to shore, "Pan has brought to more wretched children! Ones we must include with any future plans at capturing the boy."

"Of c-c-course, Sir."

"Well have to use bait. We've used Tinkerbell. We've sent presents. We've got to do something that the boy will never expect." 

"W-we could capture the girl, C-cap'n!"

"S'been done, Smee. I would like to stay original in my plans."

"Oh, sorry, Cap'n."

"Yes, of course! We'll capture the Lost Boys and the girls!" Captain Hook cackled joyously as his hook slammed into the deck railing, splintering wood. "Pan will have no choice to turn himself in! Or all his little friends will pay the price."

"B-but, sir! That's a lot of children, and w-we have problems c-catching one!"

"Shut up, Smee!"

After the rescue, Tinkerbell had taken off in a flurry. Of course she was jealous again! It was like having 2 Wendys or 2 more Tiger Lilys! She didn't need anymore; she was perfectly content with the one Tiger Lily and the long gone Wendy. She sat, brooding quietly in her little home.

The boys had gone out to meet Peter, _her_ Peter. She flung herself on her bed in exasperation, glaring at the ceiling. There was no way she could let one of these girls get to Peter like Wendy had…or nearly had. She pursed her lips, sitting up and looking into the mirror. Her eyes fell upon the reflection of a wall hanging that hung just outside her door. A dried fish was tacked to the wood, stolen from the pirates a few years back. Tink smiled maliciously, the lagoon coming to mind.

That was it! She'd concoct a plan with the mermaids! Of course they would help her, they didn't like other girls around Peter either. With a tinkle of laughter, she shot from her house toward Mermaid Lagoon. Her wings fluttered furiously as she traveled quickly, wanting to be back by the time Peter returned so that she could suggest taking the girls to the lagoon. She wasn't far from the lagoon, for she started to hear the rushing water and the light chime of the mermaid's laughter when suddenly she smacked into glass!

She shuddered violently as she looked around, angry at whatever had stopped her. Staring straight back at her was a nearly toothless grin. She tinked, surprised when Hook began to speak, taking the jar in his hand. "Well hello, Tinkerbell! S'pleasure to meet you again. All right boys, here's our first captive. Now let us begin Phase 2."


End file.
